


by my side

by msz



Series: Domestic Yizhan [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Guess Who's Sleep Deprived, Have I mentioned the amount of fluff in this?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeebs is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz
Summary: Yibo nodded his head vigorously, "Okay, okay sure baobao, anything for baobao." Xiao Zhan pursed his lips and curled them inwards to hide his amusement. Yibo was one whipped idiot when he was delirious with sleep. He had half a mind to make him admit stupid things while he filmed his husband. But then Yibo was a famous prankster himself and he didn't want to face the wrath of a scorned husband./Yibo refuses to sleep so Xiao Zhan uses his best techniques to trick him into falling asleep.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Domestic Yizhan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585045
Comments: 31
Kudos: 206





	by my side

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuh idky i wrote this but i had a Feeling okay its 2am

"Yibo, baobao come here."

Wang Yibo looked over at Xiao Zhan with a glazed look in his eyes. He was obviously sleepy, judging by his glaring, red eyes and dull expression. Xiao Zhan sighed inwardly; Wang Han had earlier approached him to get Wang Yibo to sleep because the man was going around acting like he was just fine and fresh for 10pm. But if Yibo's Han-ge could see how tired he was, Xiao Zhan could spot it from a mile away.

In all the years of their relationship, he could definitively and proudly claim to know Yibo and his tells the best. 

And sleep was one of those he could spot in his husband's eyes right away. 

Yibo's deadpan expression would fall even farther and his eyes would hilariously stay at half mast. Sometimes he'd even take to vigorously cuddling into Xiao Zhan's arms, taking the time to tuck his face into his husband's neck.

From there on, he would take a few large inhales after which his breathing would slow down and snuffling and snoring would soon follow. It was all routine for Xiao Zhan. 

But if one thing would deter the sleeping pattern of his stubborn Yibo, it was his affinity to fight his sleepiness. 

With how fast and tight his schedule would move, even on his best days, Wang Yibo had taken to fighting sleep and forcing himself to stay awake so he could better fulfill the time needed for his numerous projects. It was effective but highly dangerous to his health.

When Xiao Zhan had caught wind of this method of his, he'd very nearly bitten Yibo's head off. His poor manager and long-suffering crew had reported it to him in subdued sentences but Xiao Zhan had understood them loud and clear. 

His lovely and beloved husband was willingly putting his health into the path of deterioration so he could do his job better. 

Xiao Zhan knew the risks involved; none of them knew how far or how long this career path would serve them. They could be relevant one day and gone the next. It was best for them to take on as many projects as they could and earn as much as possible to secure their happy- ever-after with each other. 

But it pained him to see the lengths his husband was going to, just to reach such a goal. 

So when Yibo and Xiao Zhan were in attendance for Wang Han's son's birthday party and Wang Han had approached Xiao Zhan to let him know that his husband had barely gotten any sleep in the past few days, he knew he had to intervene. 

Wang Han was a God sent; Xiao Zhan had felt a lot less stressed for Yibo once he witnessed himself the love and care the man showed for his  _ didi _ . It was touching and Xiao Zhan knew how much the men valued each other. 

Xiao Zhan stretched animatedly; Yibo was now trudging towards him, having been innocently summoned. He had to play this very carefully.

If Yibo realized it was all a ploy to get him to sleep, he would stay awake just to be contrary and annoying. 

_ Hook- _

Xiao Zhan deployed his best smile at his husband; a wide stretch of his mouth, the curve of his cheeks showcasing his dimples, with eyes twinkling up at him.

Yibo was a goner; he soon stumbled onto the sofa on which Xiao Zhan sat. 

"What's up?" Yibo slurred, bloodshot eyes blinking lazily at him.

Xiao Zhan put on a fake pout. "I have a problem,  _ baobao _ ."

Despite himself, Yibo's gaze was stuck on Xiao Zhan's lips and he licked his own subconsciously before leaning in, "What's wrong?"

_ -line _ ,

"I'm so tired," he whined, careful to keep his voice low. Most of the guests had ambled off to their own homes but Wang Han had insisted on hosting Xiao Zhan and Yibo in his own home for the night since the two didn't have anything but a hotel to stay in, in Changsha. 

Wang Han was off seeing his family to bed for the night, so it was quiet in the living room where they were at the moment. 

"Bo-ge," Yibo's eyes snapped up to his own, "I want to sleep."

Xiao Zhan kept the ridiculous pout on his face, emphasizing his whole expression with widened eyes. 

_ -and sinker. _

Yibo nodded his head vigorously, "Okay, okay sure  _ baobao _ , anything for  _ baobao _ ." Xiao Zhan pursed his lips and curled them inwards to hide his amusement. Yibo was one whipped idiot when he was delirious with sleep. He had half a mind to make him admit stupid things while he filmed his husband. But then Yibo was a famous prankster himself and he didn't want to face the wrath of a scorned husband. 

Moving carefully so Yibo didn't stumble into anything or trip on his own feet, Xiao Zhan directed them to the guest room they'd be staying in. He had an arm around his waist and was supporting him all the way, even though Xiao Zhan was the one allegedly sleepy. 

Without saying another word, Xiao Zhan quickly prepared himself and Yibo for bed, deciding to keep their clothes on for the night in respect to their guests. 

The work was quick, save for Yibo almost falling asleep on the toilet seat. 

Soon Xiao Zhan had him snug under a blanket with Yibo's long limbs wrapped around him like tinsel on a Christmas tree. 

Now was the time to deploy his final move. The boss move, as he liked to call it. 

Shifting closer, he allowed Yibo's face to naturally fall into the crook of his neck. 

Usually this position irked him, because his dear husband was a regular snorer and the damp feeling that gave his neck was uncomfortable enough to make him shift away during the night. But for now he'd take eight hours of a damp neck and loud snoring if it meant that Yibo would get some sleep. 

Xiao Zhan wrapped his left arm around his husband's waist and with his other arm, reached a hand up to Yibo's head. 

With slow and gentle movements, he started rubbing circles into his hair. The huffs of breath against his neck deepened considerably. 

They were getting there. 

He glided his fingers down to the nape of his neck then worked all the way back up to the crown of his head, working slow full circles into his scalp. 

Hidden in the side of his neck, Yibo huffed. 

Xiao Zhan removed the arm around his waist, rubbing his hand up and down the length of his back, keeping the movement as slow as the fingers in his hair. 

Together he worked his magical combination of movements, keeping up a low, syrupy speed to allow Yibo to gradually fall asleep. 

And soon his job was done. Yibo was snoring, a gentle vibration against Xiao Zhan's neck for now. Although he knew, in the middle of the night, it would probably be the loudest. 

He shook with laughter and wondered if the next morning his husband would realize what he'd done.

But for now, Xiao Zhan let himself enjoy the warmth plastered all over him, in the form of a very stubborn and bull-headed young man. Turning his head, Xiao Zhan pressed a long, lingering kiss to Yibo's forehead. But he wouldn't exchange him for the world. Because for him, Wang Yibo was _ his world.  _

**Author's Note:**

> would appreciate kudos and comments :)


End file.
